YPC514
Nayameru Seitokaichou Karen is the fourteen episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis At lunch, Rin came to Karen, saying, that their balls are too used so they have holes in them. They need to buy new balls, but their budget is not enough. They still need to buy many things. Then girls from other clubs came, saying, that they also need bigger budget. Karen said, that every club got enough of budget. They have to stick with what they have now. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino came scolding Bunbee for using too much money. At school, Karen asked vice-principal to increase the budget. He said he'll talk with the chairwoman, but chances are low. Karen came out, and Komachi was waiting for her. She said it' no good, and wondered, if she could do anything. Komachi said, that after meeting Nozomi she and everyone have changed. Old Karen would just have said "your budget is decided" and all. At lunch break, all students attacked karen again, when Komachi hit the table with her hand. She said, that they should try something themselves before accusing Karen. Rin agreed. She said, that everyone should try solving problems themselves. Nozomi said for everyone to stand in line and one at the time tell what everyone need. Rin asked, does she have some sort of plan, and Nozomi said she didn't. She said, that they should work together, like at lunch when people trade they get the best lunch. Karen said it's a good idea. Meanwhile, Bunbee came to school by a cab. The girls went to find out what clubs need. Drama club needed costumes for their next play. They wanted to play tale of Genji, but it needed really large wardrobe. Then Komachi thought of idea for handicrafts club making drama club suits, because they needed a place to show their work. If handicrafts club can show their work for drama club, everything is better. And for drama club it's better, because handicraft club can make better suits than them. Later, Rin gave art club their used balls, and they were happy for such materials. Futsal club needed strenght-training equipment, and judo club recently brought new, heavier dumbbells, so they gave the old ones for futsal club. Now they are able to buy new balls. Nozomi noticed, that judo club have decorated suits, and Komachi with Urara came and said, that handicrafts club did thet from drama club's suits leftovers. When they were heading to next club, Bunbee came. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Bunbee turned Rin's dumbbells to kowaina. He was winning at first, and said, that he should've came already instead of lying on his subordinates. Aqua said, that she used to think the same, but if she kept thinking the same, they would've never won. Then she said codename "tamagoyaki and octopus wieners". Everyone, except Dream, understood what she ment. Mint used her protection, and Bunbee shot rocket, wanting to destroy it like before, but Aqua used her stream, weakening his rocket, makint it weaker than Mint's Protection. Then Lemonade used her flash on Kowaina, while Dream and Rouge kept pulling it. Then Dream used her attack, defeating kowaina. Bunbee disappeared. Later, Otaka-san gave the girls full box of her experimental yakisoba bread, because of what she "heard from chairwoman". It's because Karen used her intelligence instead of simply giving up. When Nozomi wanted to eat the bread, all the girls from various clubs came, eating all the bread. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *The Headmaster Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5